shinobus Odyssey
by dan-chan
Summary: setting 4 years after love hina. a routine trip to america leads to an adventure shinobu will not soon forget. concept based upon jules vernes works. shinobu oc
1. notations

**The incidents concerning the central pacific.**

**Or**

**The story of the neo nautilus.**

This story is based upon elements from Nadia the anime, as well as love hina. the latter being more prominent throughout the entirety of the story. there are cameos made by characters both original and taken from various stories and or familiar television shows.

The most prominent of characters shall be 3 central characters.

Shinobu maehara

age: 19

Steven carthright

age: 20

Captain Nemo

age?

The first chapter or so chall be dedicated to the two main charectors and how it came to pass that they came into contact with captain nemo.

Minor and or supporting characters include but are not limited to:

Japanese nationals:

Keitaro urashima.

age: 27

Naru narusegawa

age: 25

Mutsumi otohime

age: 27

Kanako urashima

age: 26?

American supporting national:

Mika lee(original)

age: 20

Benjamin shaft(original)

age: 18

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Synopsis:

The year is early 2006. Mysterious attacks have been taking place in the midst of the central pacific near the island chain of Hawaii and Oceania.

The center piece of this mystery is a singular engraving found upon an American merchant ship "nautilus in nautili"

The American and Japanese civil services have sighted a mysterious vessel, though no known nation has laid claim to the vessel.

In this time of heightened tension two people of completely different origins find themselves immersed into this new and exciting world.

More importantly, they find themselves within the center of a conflict of which has relevance to the civilizations of the past.

Atlantis…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recommended reading includes:

Twenty thousand leagues under the sea.

Love hina

any sort of pre reader or editor who wishes to undertake the project should feel free to submit a review posting their intrest.

the beta chapters will then be sorted to the supportive pre reader accordingly.

please note this is a highly experimental story. the format may change as writing styles progress.


	2. chapter 1 steven and shinobu

**Chapter 1. The story of the sea.**

The sea held many mysteries.

It held much wonderment as well. However, in the midsts of this serene setting lay a dark secret. The ocean jealously guarded this secret as it pertained to one man of whom even humanities simplest element was ignorant. This man had dejected himself from humanity. Striving for a personal goal of which was as mysterious as his origins. This man was highly pursued by the governments of the world in feared for him being a supposed "terrorist" Though this was not entirely the case. This man had made no attempts against the nations. However, he was the pilot of a vehicle, which was just as mysterious as the very ocean of which all life came from.

The nautilus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part bravo 

Departure.

Steven stood alone in an airline terminal. His gaze was set upon a display which had a series of locations aptly displayed: -Currently loading zones 1 and 2 for international flight to Tokyo airport.-

The man gave a dismayed look as he awaited his zones loading time.With infinite patience, he raised his arm up then examinined his Timex watch. A casual onlooker would offer barely any sort of remarkable description of the man. That's what he was after all. Unremarkable.

He stood at an average height of 5 feet 9 inches, had a medium build. Not heavily stacked in terms of muscles, but had the look of someone who could at least maintain their own.

He wore casual clothing. Blue jeans. Brown boots, white t-shirt and a light jacket that he wore over his white shirt. He carried with him a black backpack that contained several personal affects. He was. For lack of a better word, normal.

Meet Steven carthright. Average guy average life.

Of course he was about to make company with a very interesting woman.

"AUUU!" came a very harassed voice. Which did a woman who was running down the airports aisles to the terminal accompany. Looking at her watch as she ran nearly tripping at least 4 times.

Finally, she arrived at the terminal. Thus, slamming into Steven. The very essence of which derived from her not paying attention to her surroundings. No, she was more interested in making her flight. Completely unaware that said flight was delayed by 15 minutes due to a backup on the runway. Steven hit the ground just an instant before he felt the person land upon him. For a moment, there was complete and utter silence before a light cough issued from Stevens mouth.

"Erm…"

it was about that moment that the woman came to realize that she was currently sitting upon the man.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" the woman said as she proceeded to hop from Steven. Looking for the entire world to be wholly embarrassed by the proceedings.

For a moment they simply sat there in embarrassed silence. Before Steven offered a light chuckle before he stood up.

"Its alright" he said as he proceeded to offer his hand to her, "just be more careful"

It was about that moment that the woman, after taking the mans, hand proceeded to stand herself up, and then remember why she was acting so reckless.

"B-but my plane! I'm late for the flight!" she proceeded to exclaim.

Stevens slight smile proceeded to throw her off guard.

"Are you referring to the flight due to depart at 5:30 from Los Angeles international to Tokyo Japan non stop?" he asked as he nodded slightly towards the display.

"erm.." the girl started

"Its just now boarding" Steven continued.

With that, the woman proceeded to offer a slight blush as she backed away.

Steven noticed her blush. However, he also noticed how she smoothed a wrinkle out of her knee length jean skirt, then fiddle rather futilely with a string on her white shirt, which had the saying "Cabot" upon it. Though the design was odd as it looked to be something of a sweatshirt, which completely lacked sleeves. However, with the noting of her Asian appearance, who was he to judge Japanese or even Chinese fashion styles?

"By the way. My names Steven." The man said as he proceeded to look over at the display "Steven carthright"

With that, he then extended his hand towards her. Thus, offering a small handshake for the woman.

"shinobu," she said as her hand then gently took his. A sign of an American handshake, her face then took on a light tint of red as she shook his hand "shinobu maehara"

Steven offered a slight smile. "Japanese I see" he said as he then released her grip then picked up his backpack, "tell me" he said as he noted another zone was then boarding "what brought you to America? Vacation?"

With that she simply shook her head. "I actually came to America about a year ago for college. But then about 3 weeks ago I got a letter from home saying I had gotten accepted into the Tokyo University"

With a simple nod Steven acknowledged what she said as they announced the next zone.

"By the way shinobu..." he said then looked at her "my zones loading..."

"Oh?" she asked then looked at the display "what zone are they on?" she asked. Obviously unable to discern the display.

"Zone 5" was his simple response.

"Oh" she said then looked upon her ticket, "odd. That's mine as well" she said then turned to look at him.

"Imagine that," she said then smirked.

As the two proceeded with the loading, shinobu looked at him with an inquisitive look to her face. Steven caught that look too. For he returned her gaze. Though he had a look of confusion, which played, prominently upon his features.

"…what?" he finally asked. Curiosity having gotten the better of him.

"Oh nothing.." she responded then smirked. "Why are you heading to Japan?" she finally asked.

With that Steven shrugged, "college same as you"

Several minutes later, the duo found themselves sitting side by side on the international flight both with a look of semi embarrassment upon their features as shinobu realized she had a window seat and had to slide past Steven. Thus leading to a rather… compromising position. That kind in which people such as narusegawa would have proceeded to deck said offender.

It should be noted that somewhere in a small town of Japan, a woman proceeded to sneeze.

As the plane proceeded to take off from Los Angeles international airport, Steven looked on as the ground fell away from the plane. Shinobu found herself immersed in sleep. Her head, tilted to one side then came to rest upon Stevens shoulder. For at least an hour a sense of tranquility set in as the plane proceeded towards Tokyo international airport.

But of course, it's always calm before the storm.

End chapter 1.

Authors noting:

Ok, so I know this chapter was more or less short. However, I wanted to get the introduction and at least the initial stages of chapter 1 out today while I still have time to write.

The first few chapters will be somewhat short. Usually ranging from 900-1400 or so words depending on how much time I get to devote to each chapter.

I intend to have at least a 3-day posting rotation after chapter 5 as I begin to extend the story. And dive more into the depths of each character.

At this stage. Shinobu is the best-known character. Therefore, there isn't much I have to say on shinobus behalf. However, as the story goes on and develops, I intend to expand upon shinobus inner workings through her continues involvement with Steven.

And of course, this is going to be a romance /action adventure story.

I intend to work more towards the romantic building parts but of course the most infamous of relationships is wrought with peril.

By the way, shinobus attire in my opinion is typical of her. She never honestly struck me as the kind of girl who would "let it hang out" like your typical woman would. If anything, she is a more traditional type. So I modeled her outfit in that respect for her.

The infamous Dan.


	3. Chapter 2 the cruel landing

**Chapter 2: the cruel landing.**

The flight from Los Angeles was a layover flight. Meaning, it would take longer than originally plotted to make the trip from Los Angeles to Tokyo international.

Flights of this nature have been known to take from 6-8 hours depending upon traffic conditions. This was ever typical in the modern day world however, and was at times, to be expected.

However, the plane was flying through the pacific during the pacific hurricane, or, typhoon season. Typically, such flights would be re routed or otherwise rescheduled for safety concerns.

But the problems with near bankruptcy in certain flight companies have led to certain fuel-efficient costs. In this example. Saving on fuel by not rerouting.

For several flights, no issues came to pass that showed the planes in jeopardy of flying over tropical storms during peak season.

But there was once a man named Murphy, who reasoned that inherent in all systems was a probability of failure.

Many a writer has exemplified upon this effect given reasoning's. and dwelled into the inner nature of Murphy's chaos.

Murphy is certainly the centerpiece of many a literate works. Even accounts such as this. In which chaos and probability go hand in hand.

As the plane proceeded through this tropical system, initial turbulence inherent with growing systems began to gently rock the plane. Well, not entirely gentle considering even the slightest ripple in the jet stream current has been known to cause a plane to tremble slightly as a result.

Rather, the turbulence caused Steven Carthright to sit bolt upright as the plane suddenly lurched downwards as a result of the sudden wind shear. Such wind shear also caused various members of the crew to begin issuing warnings to the passengers, as was regulation.

"Ahh passengers, this is the captain speaking" came a voice with a West Virginian drawl over the intercom, "we seem to be experiencing a slight bit of turbulence with this storm we are passing through. We'd be much obliged if you were to fasten your seat belts and remain calm until this slight disturbance passes."

The calmness in his voice threw Steven off. The second, and heavier rocking told him the story. It wasn't getting better. The plane was driving into a larger system than the captain hinted upon.

The passengers of the plane however, were oblivious. They regarded this as a more or less common occurrence inherent in any flight over seas.

It wasn't until there came a sudden ripping noise that panic began to settle in.

This ripping noise, though unbeknownst to the pilot or the passengers, was in fact, the left wings outermost engine failing as a result of the vertical wind shears acting upon the plane. This amount of velocity caused the wing to make an attempt at counterbalancing itself. However with the added stress inherent in the wing design caused buckling along the struts that supported most of the wing mass, along with the bulk of the engine complex.

"That's not good…" Steven regarded in the calmest manner that he could manage.

Which, in itself was an interesting. If not daunting task considering that the plane was beginning to shake itself apart. Shinobu, by this time, had awoken and was looking around with a sort of dread in her eyes.

"What's going on?" she managed to ask despite the sense of looming terror that was building collectively amongst the passengers of the plane.

* * *

The whole time, the plane had made attempts at regaining control.

However, when the wind shear struck the planes right wing. Where the accumulation of forces upon the engine had caused it to die out.

The sudden drop out in engine power caused the plane to begin loosing velocity.

As it stood, the plane was now rendered incapable of escaping from the tropical storm.

It was left to the storm to be tossed around at its mercy.

And nature has no mercy for the foolish.

The lights in the passenger area flickered then went out. Signifying a drop out in the internal power supply. On the defense of the crew of this doomed flight, the captain fought gallantly to put right the planes doomed course. However, as the clouds began to clear, signifying a constant drop in altitude. He knew the best he could do, would be to bring the plane down as best as he could.

Within the passenger area of the plane, Shinobu and Steven were faced with their own sorts of perils. As neither had even remotely suspected that the plane would go down on such a decent day.

"Shinobu hang on" came Stevens voice as he noticed the plane took a sudden yet sharp dive.

The plane had lost a good deal of momentum by that time. However the irreparable dive that it was in was enough to pick up the momentum required to make this landing all the more dangerous.

By now, it should seem apparent that the landing was inevitable.

However, it would strike the reader as somewhat curious on the varied reactions of the passengers of this ill-fated flight.

All along the crewman section, the pilot stuck with the controls, fighting to the end to spare as many lives as he could. Eventually, he would die like a hero, as the plane would crash into the water, the glass shattering thus killing the man instantly a painless death however.

The co pilot rushed from the cabin then removed the emergency flotation raft from the emergency locker kept just behind the cabin. Though he knew many people were fated to be killed, himself included, he issued his last order to the stewardess who stood diligently ready as her co worker crouched in her seat, Crying for her life. Though she was not to blame for her actions.

The stewardess in turn readied herself by making her way to the rearmost hatch of the plane. Prepared to eject the door as soon as the plane landed in the water.

Steven had noticed her actions in the short time before impact. He then turned to Shinobu, then met her tear stained eyes.

"Listen" he said as she fought back her sobs.

She wanted to make the attempt to show him that she was not weak. If he could manage to maintain his composure in times of crisis, then she would as well.

"The plane will soon land. " he said as he cast one final look at the stewardess ready to perform her actions needed, "when the plane lands, rip off your seat belt and begin climbing. I promise you. We will make it out of this alive"

"A-alright" was all she managed out as the whine of the engines outside suddenly made all other sounds become dim in the high-pitched resonance of the impending disaster.

The impact came quite suddenly. As was suspected, the captain managed to bring the nose up slightly, however, the plane managed to still plunge into the water, traveling well over 100 miles an hour.

This velocity tore the left wing off. Which was no major surprise as it was severely weakened in the descent to the ocean below.

As the plane slammed into the ocean, the stewardess by the door was thrown roughly into a seat. The resulting impact caused her to loose her grip upon the emergency beacon, however, she retained the inflatable raft long enough to hit the emergency ejection lever on the door, thus sending it flying off into the storm.

Or rather, that's what would have happened had it not been for the torrent of water that poured in, indicating the rear half of the plane had also been submersed upon landing.

In the chaos of this unexpected event, Steven noticed that there was water flowing freely in both sides.

"Not good" he simply muttered as he proceeded to rip his seatbelt off then turned to face Shinobu.

As he looked upon her in the attempt to urge her along, he came to notice that she was currently out cold from the landing.

"Shoot!" he proceeded to shout as he then reached his hand over, then quickly began undoing the seatbelt which fatally kept her strapped to her seat.

Time was working against him by then as water began to accumulate near his dangling feet. His hands worked fervently to undo the clasp, which was yielding to his strength.

"Dammed thing! Come off!" he finally shouted in frustration as he gave a final jerk, thus causing the clasp to rip away from Shinobus lap.

As Shinobu became free of the belt, Steven proceeded to throw her over his shoulder as water caused him to begin floating in the water.

He had little time to think, however, he decided on but one course.

The door by this time was submerged enough that the torrent of water had subsided to a mere current, which offered Steven little resistance as he proceeded to pull Shinobu out of the planes fuselage.

Stevens eyes burnt as the salt water reacted with his corneas, however, he did not close his eyes as he took in a basic image of what was happening around him.

He was roughly 20 feet below the surface; the current of the planes descent into the depths was pulling him down.

For several moments, he fought the current. Holding Shinobu with his good arm.

He realized after nearly a minute that he was still going down. The suction of the plane had him unrelenting in its grasp; he was nearly powerless to stop himself from going down.

That was until he noticed a yellow shape floating next to him.

Without thinking, he reached out then grabbed a hold of the object. Then realized it was an emergency raft.

Deftly, he pulled the ripcord, thus causing the raft to automatically inflate. Adding buoyancy, which proceeded to pull the two of them up towards the surface.

As the two surfaced, Steven proceeded to throw Shinobu up upon the raft.

He became highly aware of a high-pitched whine.

With a look behind him, he saw that the right wing jet engine was very much active.

He also became very VERY aware of the engine moving slowly towards him.

Using what remaining power he had, he proceeded to begin paddling the raft away from the engine.

He shot a look over his shoulder in time to see the blades of the jet engine hit the water.

* * *

The sudden stress of the engine taking on water caused the engine to slow down. The stress of trying to push the turbo pumps through so much resistance had caused the engine to overload.

With but one thought on his mind, he proceeded to flip the raft again. Thus pulling Shinobu down with him. As they stayed just below the water, Steven was aware of a dull thud followed by various items impacting the water around him.

One of the intake fans proceeded to impact into his arm. Which had then caused him to scream out in the water.

After what seemed like hours, but was in reality less than a minute, he surfaced, gasping wildly for breath as he then pulled Shinobu up as well.

Steven fought consciousness as he threw Shinobu upon the raft again. Then pulled himself upon the raft as well.

After infinite moments, he rolled himself over to look upon the wreckage. He dimly noted that there were flames upon the water that were slowly diminishing as the wave action slowly drew the two away from the planes wreckage.

Steven fought consciousness as he checked shinobus vitals. Just before he too lost consciousness, he realized that she was still breathing. Aside from the bump upon her head, she appeared to be in decent health…

Steven became aware of the sound of the rafts inner tube exploding as they struck a sharp object.

His senses dulled by the shock of the recent events, he proceeded to pull himself from the raft. His landing upon the ground under 1 foot of water dimly registered to him as he unconsciously began to walk, pulling the raft behind him to the shore.

It was a bad idea…

* * *

_Maybe this was why Steven had hated dreams so much. _

_Whenever he was in his own little world of dreams, Steven found himself slowly tortured by what had happened in the past. _

"_Die!" came the voice of an enraged husband as he proceeded to pull a handgun from behind his beltline then opened fire upon the woman who was sitting, watching her children play happily with a neighborhood child._

_The stink of it was that Steven was not more than 5 feet away when the entire thing happened. _

_By the time that he emerged from his stupor, the man turned his weapon upon himself then opened fire._

"_Don't… worry"_

* * *

The next time that he came to, he became aware that he was lying upon a beach.

His first thoughts as he came to were of but one person.

"Shinobu!"

With that, he pulled himself up then proceeded to drag himself to the raft, which floated half beached upon the sandy soil of this beach.

He amazingly enough made his way over to the raft where he then collapsed beside it. His arms then having reached in to the raft. Then pulled shinobus prone form up to him.

He unknowingly held her like that for some time as he simply looked upon her.

Quietly begging her to awaken.

As he held her, shinobu's mind became aware of being jostled around.

Through the fog that was, she managed to draw a sense of awareness concerning her surroundings.

Stevens's eyes lit up, as shinobu became to come to in his arms.

"Ugh…" she managed to say as her eyes focused upon Steven, and then smiled gently.

"Hey…" she managed before she closed her eyes again, overcome with exhaustion.

Overcome with a sense of gratitude for her condition, Steven proceeded to pull her close to him. Offering a small hug before he proceeded to lay her back down. Then glanced around.

"We made it shinobu… but.. I don't know where we are.." he said as he proceeded to pull the raft ashore, "but you rest right now… ill figure out what's going on…"

Steven removed his light jacket, and then proceeded to place it over shinobu. His intent was to keep her from becoming overwhelmed with sunshine. A sunburn at the moment would be ill for her considering he wasn't even sure where exactly they were.

After he covered her prone form with his jacket, he proceeded to begin walking slowly. As he glanced around, he noted the surroundings of this beach.

To the right, was a series of volcanic rocks which formed a point, providing a sort of natural barrier from the waves of the pacific as they would naturally crash.

As his eyes scanned to the left, he noticed that the beach stretched into a light jungle of palm trees. The sound of birds echoing freely in the air around him. Suggesting the island was at least a decent sized island.

His eyes traced out a mountain in the near distance. By maybe a half of a mile to a mile before the land began to rise. By his best estimate, he figured the island to be at he least 3 miles long and 2 miles wide.

The following hour brought steven back to the raft, where shinobu was still resting.

He offered a small smirk as he proceeded to drop next to her prone form.

"rest well." He said as he then proceeded to fall backwards upon the sand.

end chapter 2

* * *

authors notations:

this chapter came as a shock for me considering i wrote it while being interrupted every hour for a formation.

as some people noted to me, the chapter seemed rushed with its intimacy.

well i recified that by showing this chapter to be 95 percent action 5 percent romance intentions.

to star1rai: thanks for being my first reviewer. i hope you continue to follow my story to the end.

to the 48 people who read the introduction and chapter 1:

thank you for reading. an author loves to hear critique from his readers, so please leave a review so that i know what i can improve upon and if the storys even taking for some people.

one person asked me where nemo was in this story. the thing is, i dont feel the story has developed enough for nemo to make his entrance. at the rate of development, he will not make his official entrance untill at least chapter 5 of this story. for now i intend to build and define the charectors of steven and shinobu before bringing in more charectors.

preview for next chapter:

steven looked upon shinobu then offered a kind smile as he proceeded to cook the fish.

"listen... im just glad that you made it through the crash alright shinobu.." he said before he pulled the bit of meat away then examined it.

as he then turned to face shinobu again, he found her not more than 2 inches from his face. her cheeks tinted as though blushing...


	4. chapter 3 stranded!

**-is seen being bound and tied in the midsts of a dark room with a scary looking man in front of him-**

**man: read it!**

**me: I pvt daniel werts do not own love hina or 20 thousand leagues under the sea. any money made from this story of which i have made for free is from piracy of said products and i herebye condone such usage.**

**man: thats very good.. -proceeds to untie dan-**

dan: ...jerk...-takes his hat then proceeds to leave-

on the request of the HKSS i shall remember the disclaimer.

**Chapter 3 stranded!**

It was the sun that awoke Shinobu.

As she opened her eyes, she immediately proceeded to roll to her right in an attempt to block out the suns blinding rays.

A moment of recollection brought upon her the memories of what had happened upon that fateful trip.

Her eyes widened as she recalled her last memory being of Steven looking upon her then telling her to prepare.

The next thing she recalled was the plane jerking roughly, then her head slamming into the seat.

Her eyes widened as she remembered that by default she should be dead.

'So…where am I?' she wondered to herself as she then abruptly sat up.

As she sat up, she noticed that a jacket had fallen from her body then came to rest upon the raft.

Her head swiveled to the left then to the right. Thus, taking in her surroundings.

She came to realize that she was sitting in a small yellow raft that was ¾ the way ran aground along a beach.

Not more than 50 yards off was Steven lying along the tree line, apparently unconscious.

In a moment of panic, Shinobu jumped up then took off running towards the spot where Steven was laying at then proceeded to drop down next to him.

Her eyes quickly scanned over him. His very appearance suggested exhaustion.

She wondered deftly on how long he stayed awake until they made landfall upon this small seemingly forsaken island.

A sense of terror settled in as she glanced around. She hadn't the faintest clue on where they were. Or who or even what lived upon this island.

The sense of isolation that filled her proceeded to overwhelm her over emotional self.

The result was that she chocked back a sob then began to roughly shake Steven.

There's a point that must be made in regards to shinobu.

When she was younger, she had felt the most terrible thing that any woman could ever really feel.

Heartbreak.

And while she may have grown into a more mature woman, no longer insecure with her emotional maturity, or even her physical maturity, she still had her natural weaknesses.

In this case, she was afraid that she was going to be left alone because the very person of who saved her from the ill-fated flight died.

"Steven…" she said then proceeded to shake him again before she exclaimed "Steven!"

With that, she released him then proceeded to pull her hands to herself as she proceeded to cry softly.

"Ugh…" came Stevens voice as he proceeded to come to.

He had no idea what hit him….

For, the next thing he was aware of was being shoved back into the sand with someone squeezing him rather roughly.

"Gaaaah…. Air…good…squeezing…not" he managed to get out as he came to realize it was shinobu who was hugging him.

"I thought you were dead!" she shouted.

She stayed like that for a moment then proceeded to let go as she realized what she had done precisely.

"Erm.."

"Don't worry about it" Steven said simply as he knew exactly what she was about to say.

Then he smirked.

"So…. where are we exactly?" shinobu asked as Steven sat up then shook his head, Obviously in an attempt to get some of the sand out of his hair.

"Looks like an island somewhere along one of the volcanic chains " Steven replied as he glanced around.

Shinobu simply nodded as she looked at Steven as he proceeded to stand up then walk down towards the waterside.

"Where are you going?" she said as she then stood up. Confused upon why he was just walking off like he was.

"Hang on." he said as he continued down to the side.

He was apparently focused upon something of which had caught his attention.

Shinobu proceeded to stand up.

"No wait hang on!" she said as she then took off after him.

Steven stopped at the waters edge then bent over.

He then smirked as he proceeded to pick up a duffel bag then proceeded to examine it curiously.

He then stopped then glanced over his shoulder.

"Well we don't have to worry about clothes," he announced as he proceeded to open up said bag then glanced in it.

"Rather…" he said then held the bag towards shinobu, "you don't have to worry about clothes."

Shinobu blinked once then took the bag from him.

"Erm… thanks" she said then nodded once in appreciation.

Steven glanced over in her direction then noted the vague blush upon her face but then shook his head as he proceeded to sit down at the waters edge. His face was half contorted into an almost pained expression. His smile was meant to cover for his pain but it didn't work out to well as shinobu had already took notice of his expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked over then knelt beside him.

"Ahh nothing." He said then looked up at her "just cut myself on some coral when I was swimming the raft in and it hurt a bit" he said then proceeded to show what he thought to be a "minor wound" to her.

He didn't really expect her to freak out.

"Your hurt!" she exclaimed then proceeded to push him backwards into the sand.

"Here lie down ill wrap the wounds." She said then proceeded to rip a small section of her jean skirt.

"Stop, stop!" he practically exclaimed "I'm fine really" he said then tried to sit up.

Only to be pushed right back down.

"Oh no you don't" she said as she began to press the wound together then wrapped it with the material she had ripped, "you saved my life it's the least I can do"

Steven was humbled by her words; he didn't expect her to do something like that over something so small. Heck he only noticed it because salt water had gotten into the wound.

Fifteen minutes later found the two underneath a set of palm trees'; a traveler's blanket that was found in the bag, which had floated to shore, was tied up over them.

Steven looked over at shinobu then offered something of a small smile.

It was about then that he noticed shinobus downcast expression. He resolved to change that. He figured, if nothing else, she was worried about being stuck on this island. Let alone being stuck here with him. He wasn't anything special after all.

"Well we are alive…and since its kind of hard to get lost and stay lost in the world these days I wouldn't be too worried about being stranded for too long" he said in a reassuring way.

"Its not that…" she said then looked at him.

"What are we going to do about food shelter and fire?" she then asked as she glanced around, "I don't know about you but I'm no good at camping. The only thing I can do right is cook…" she then looked away, though Steven didn't really know it, she was fighting back tears.

The poor girl wasn't used to this kind of stress.

Steven glanced around then blinked.

"This is going to sound crazy but I think I can get a good fire going in a small amount of time." He said then proceeded to dig into his pockets.

"What are you?" shinobu began before she was thusly given a quick yet polite gesture by Steven for a moments silence.

"Hang on…" he then gave a triumphant look as he proceeded to produce a semi bent up pair of glasses.

"I present to you the source of fire" he said then proudly held the glasses up for her to see.

"And just how is that going to help?" she asked obviously unaware of a lenses properties.

"Well you see…" he said as he proceeded to stand up then walked out from under the makeshift shelter, "we have plenty of dried plants…" he said then proceeded to make a small pile about 30 feet from the shelter, "all I have to do is focus this lens just right and…" he said as he then adjusted how he was holding the lens.

A minute later, smoke began to curl up from the point in which the lens was focused upon.

Steven then leaned in then blew lightly upon the smoke, which caused more smoke to curl up. Minute's worth of repeating this caused a small fire to erupt in the middle of this small brush pile he had formed.

"Look what I have created!" he said then smiled triumphantly over at shinobu.

"I have made fire! I! Have made fire!" he then gave one more triumphant smirk before he proceeded to put a bit of wood upon the fire, thus feeding it.

"Ill be…" was all shinobu said as she watched his feat.

Granted, it wasn't exactly a major breakthrough, but it provided the two with warmth.

A few hours later found Steven crouched by the waters side looking out over water.

A decent idea had occurred to the duo as their stomachs began to note their hunger.

Shinobu had decided to check around for fruits and similar berries, while Steven had decided to check out fish.

It was something of a breakthrough as he managed to sharpen a stick with a piece of volcanic rock.

And how he came to discover the cutting properties of said rock was an interesting story on its own.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah fire time!" he had said while he held the 4 canteens he had collected from a few other bags which floated to shore to shinobu, who, in turn began to fill the canteens with water from a stream the two had collected. Steven had noted dully to himself that they wouldn't have to worry about dehydration.

"Steven-san calm down" shinobu said then looked over at him.

"I'm trying to maintain a good mood…" Steven said as he stopped then preceded to crouch over looking at shinobu as she filled the water canteens up.

"I know. But you're being a bit overenthusiastic about it." She said then finished filling the last canteen.

"Good point." he said then trailed off, as he looked at the stream in a closer perspective.

"Hey…" he said then proceeded to dip his hand into the waters edge.

From it, he produced a rock roughly 6 inches long and in a triangular shape.

"Well this could be useful," he said as he held said rock up for her to see.

"With this I could sharpen some sticks and go spear fishing." He said whilst shinobu examined said rock.

"Fish is good meat " she said then proceeded to glance around.

"And, I could try making different combinations from the different berries on this island" she said.

"Well how about this," Steven said then stood up "I get the fish, you get the berries?"

"Sounds like a plan" she said then nodded in agreement.

Present tense…

Steven narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the lagoon.

He spotted his quarry being that of a fish swimming happily along.

Poor fish never stood a chance.

He ran over to the spot where the spear had impacted the fish then pulled it out of the water, a decent sized fish hanging from the pole.

"One down one to go." he said then glanced around.

From then on it was more or less hit and miss.

However, he had managed to hit up a crab as well, and crabmeat is good food.

An hour later he had returned to their makeshift campsite with his prized catch impaled upon one pole. A smile happily planted upon his face.

"Dinners caught," he said as he spied shinobu who was busying her with the preparation.

Steven stopped as he realized that she had tears in her eyes.

However, as she looked up, she quickly wiped her eyes then offered a small smile.

"That's good" she said as she stood up then smiled lightly at him.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked as he walked up to her.

"Its nothing" she said then offered a reassuring smile as a way of deterring him from her plight.

"…" He simply looked on at her, thus noting his disbelief in her words.

"Ok…" she said then offered a small sigh. "Its this whole, being stuck on this island thing."

"I know what you mean…" he said but shook his head as he proceeded to sit down in the sand. "Thing is, instead of letting yourself get all down about it try to tell yourself that whatever happens will be temporary. The worlds a small place and I bet you that at any time a ship will come over that horizon and save us from this god forsaken piece of land"

"You really think so?" she asked as she looked at him in a hopeful manner.

"Of course" he said then gave a reassuring smile.

"mm!" she offered then proceeded to take the fish from him.

Steven looked upon shinobu then offered a kind smile as she proceeded to cook the fish.

"Listen... I'm just glad that you made it through the crash alright shinobu.." he said before he pulled a bit of meat away then examined it.

As he then turned to face shinobu again, he found her not more than 2 inches from his face. Her cheeks tinted as though blushing...

"Thank you… for saving me…" she said then leaned in, her lips then gently touched along his cheek in a small but meaningful thank you kiss.

Roughly half and hour and a sunset later, the two had finished their food and had settled back looking contentedly at the remains of their meal.

"What's next?" shinobu asked as she looked at Steven who was at work preparing a small bed for the two.

"Don't know." he said then proceeded to look at her.

"But I hope it's decent."

That evening, the two rested in almost contentment. One would say almost because somewhere in the course of the night, shinobu had rolled over then placed an arm over Steven.

It wasn't meant to be meaningful. But considering the stress. She held tightly.

End chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes.

I dislike my platoon… that's all I have to say. We've been doing training and constant formations so I haven't had much time to sit down and type.

But now that I at least have a few hours to work on this story still ill be working my best to pump out as much as I can

To negima addict thanks for the review.

To the roughly 109 or so readers. Please read through and tell me how I'm doing.

As for the next chapter I intend to get the plot rolling in the direction of the meeting with captain nemo and the first scene of major action.

I'm not going to plot out when that will be in terms of my next update, but I assure you it will be soon.

Right now I have a decent idea on where this story is going.

To the members of the HKSS you guys will make your entrance in the 9th chapter or so.

To my other 3 cameo wishers, you'll get your scenes; pay attention to the story and you'll see where you come in.

To everyone else.

Please offer support as I write this story.

This is the third story I have posted on and I hope to make it my best yet.


End file.
